zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tightrope
You've got to know when you're beaten. And when it's time to do exactly as you're told. Cast * Professor Van Ark * Paula Cohen Plot Going For A Drive Van Ark mocks your attempt at making an escape and snaps your headset, severing your contact with Sam. Perpetual Cell Regeneration He shows you the scar from where you slashed his neck and confirms that his regeneration is the result of his research with Paula. Iron Out The Kinks The professor is impressed by your agility but explains that your life still depends on Maxine and Paula. The Odd Couple You hear Paula from shout from a little way off - Van Ark is delighted as she joins him in the jeep. There's Not Much Time Van Ark asks Paula to take you to the labs as he throws her the keys. Those Samples Will Degrade Paula offers you some vials and notes to take back to Maxine to help improve the anti-zombie spray. Transcript running PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Ah, you’re awake. Good. jingles Yes, I suppose you’re duty-bound to try to escape, aren’t you? Very boring. Do let me know when you’ve given up trying. Oh, you’re looking for your headset? snaps That’s that. You can stop looking. No more Sam, no more Abel - just me. And you, tied up to the back of my Jeep. No Maxine, no Paula. No, they’re somewhere out there in the woods, which is a problem, but one I hope you can help me with. We’re going to go for a little drive, me in the Jeep, you – well, you’re a runner, aren’t you? Then run! running, foliage snapping PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I must say, you’re doing awfully well. Particularly impressed with how you kept going right through those thistle bushes. You know, I rather admire the physiques of you runners. I understand that the zombie apocalypse is a bad thing, I really do. I really rather miss my old life – the lab, my colleagues – but every cloud, as they say… Look at you - healthy, strong. You could probably run for hours without stopping. I can’t imagine you got this much exercise before the zombie apocalypse. Every war in human history has done someone some good. Hmm. No sign of either Paula or Maxine anywhere about. I am rather hoping that if I put you through enough, they’ll just give themselves up. I might let you go if they do. But I expect they’re long gone now. All the way back home, leaving you here. You ought to know, I suppose, that you’re not going to die here for nothing. Not for my own personal amusement. I’m not a monster. You saw what happened back there, didn’t you? When you came at me with that knife? rustles You can see the scar here on my neck. Completely healed within thirty seconds. That’s what this is about. That’s what Paula and I have been working on all this time, do you see? The research! The zombie are unfortunate, of course they are, but the work goes on, with me as prime test subject. I wouldn’t do anything to anyone else that I’m not prepared to do to myself. Well, almost. But you see, the greatest threat to humanity isn’t zombies. Oh, the zombies have caused a few casualties, yes, a few tens of millions of casualties. But death – death leaves no one. And now, now you see! We’ve got it! Perpetual cell regeneration. I can’t die! You know, it’s terribly bad for the engine to go this slowly. We really should put on a burst of speed every now and then. Just, well, do watch out for those low-hanging branches. running PROFESSOR VAN ARK: That was very good, Runner Five. I really am impressed! All that leaping and ducking, like an episode of Total Wipeout. Matilda and I used to enjoy that program very much. I’m rather hoping you don’t die here, you know. It’s not really up to me, of course. It all depends on whether Paula and Maxine decide they want to save you. Paula has been a vital part of my work since the apocalypse, of course. I would be terribly sorry to lose her. Not that the work wouldn’t go on without her, but… You know, I had a devil of a time persuading her to help me. I can tell you understand very well that our work is vital for the whole human race. That compared to the elimination of death, more casualties are, well, they’re just irrelevant, aren’t they? If everyone’s going to die, what does it matter how or when? Paula wouldn’t see it. I had to infect her with the zombie virus in the end, just to keep her working. Embarrassing, really, for a scientist to have so little imagination. While you… very impressive stamina, and you have – I hope you don’t mind my saying – you have an air of being reasonable, to me. I do think you’ll make a wonderful test subject. We do have a lot of treatments to test out. The effects are very unpredictable, even still. You could end up being like me, an immortal superbeing, or you could end up a shambling vegetable. We really do need to iron out the kinks. Needless to say, I do hope you survive the process once I get you back to the lab. Ah, look, a small pack of the shambling undead! Wouldn’t it be fun if we drove through them, just for the sport of it? They might chase you! I know how you enjoy that. Pick up the pace, Five. running PROFESSOR VAN ARK: You are looking a bit the worse for wear. I supppose we can slow down for a little bit. Oh, this is tiresome! I really did hope they’d put a little more value on your life than this. I’d been led to believe… ah, well. Never mind. You and I, we’re survivors, Runner Five. Do you know, in the aftermath of the zombie outbreak, I was almost killed myself? Yes. It must be obvious to you that this whole thing wasn’t planned! Unintended consequence, I believe, of the interaction between my life-saving tissue regeneration treatment, and some other agent as yet unknown. Somebody out there knows more about it than I do, I can tell you. Something odd was going on in Hertston, that’s my view. In the early days of the outbreak, we were trying to treat the infected. I thought we might be able to neutralize the effects of our tissue-regeneration treatment, and well, good Lord. Everything we did to those early victims just seemed to madden them more, make them stronger and faster. I barely escaped with my life after several of them broke free from restraints in my lab. It was then I decided that a cure was impossible, that the only hope for humanity was for me to continue my research, whatever the cost. Even my own well-being, Runner Five. Don’t think that what I’m about to do gives me any pleasure. PAULA COHEN: shouts Professor Van Ark! Professor! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Paula! Oh, good Lord, Paula, I thought I might never see you again. PAULA COHEN: I saw what you were doing with Runner Five. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: And you came to the rescue. You always had a good heart, Doctor Cohen. Well, with your help, perhaps the tests on this runner won’t end in death. Come on, up into the Jeep. Back home. PAULA COHEN: Yes. Home. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: We really are like the Odd Couple of the post-apocalyptic world. Can’t live together, can’t live apart. Come on, Runner Five, just a little further. You can do it! running PROFESSOR VAN ARK: chain There we go. Not so bad, Runner Five. Paula, will you take Five here to the labs? I have a new treatment protocol I’m longing to try out. PAULA COHEN: Certainly, Professor. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Here. keys Put Five in the cage with the others. footsteps PAULA COHEN: Come on, Five. At the double, with me. whispers Be quick. Come on, be quick! There’s not much time for me to get you away before he comes to the labs. Run! PAULA COHEN: I had to come back! Maxine told me about what’s happening to the children, and I think – yes. clinks I think those vials should help you. rustles And these notes. You have to take them back to Maxine. Coming back here was the only way to get them to her. handcuffs I’ll uh, I’ll tell Van Ark you overpowered me. He can’t kill me, he needs me too much. And you were right. What you saw when his wound healed – he’s… he can’t be killed now. But at least I can get you away from him. opens Now, down this corridor, and you’re almost off base.You’ll need to be quick. Those samples will degrade if they’re not refrigerated within an hour. And here – Maxine sent you her headset. opens I almost made it home, but not this time. Soon, though. Soon. Tell Maxie I love her. Now – run!Category:Mission Category:Season Two